Ogniołyk
Hotburple ''(Gorący Bek:nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie)''' '— gatunek smoka, po raz pierwszy pojawiającego się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Należy do kamiennej klasy i jest bardzo blisko spokrewniony z Gronkielem. Wygląd Hotburple bardzo przypomina Gronkiela, choć ma większe ciało i skrzydła, a jego oczy znajdują się bliżej pyska niż uszu oraz są one wklęsłe, a nie wystające jak u Gronkieli. Jego ciało jest szerokie i masywne, złożone z czterech segmentów przypominających spłaszczone kule. Gdy leży (co robi przez większość czasu), rozpłaszcza się, przypominając placka. Również jego głowa ma okrągły, spłaszczony kształt. Bardzo krótkie i słabe nogi pozwalając ledwie stanąć smokowi, nie mówiąc o bieganiu czy nawet chodzeniu. Smok porusza się z miejsca na miejsce dzięki dość dużym skrzydłom. Unosi się w powietrze, dźwigając ciężkie ciało z ziemi, po czym ląduje, po prostu opadając płasko na ląd. Barwa skóry może być rozmaita, lecz poznane osobniki były brązowe lub zielono-brązowe. Inne kolorystyki są nieznane. Ponadto ciało pokrywają twarde, bąblowate wypustki o nieco ciemniejszym kolorze. Co ciekawe, grzbiet smoka jest jaśniejszy, a spód ciemniejszy, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich smoków i ogólnie zwierząt. W grze Rise of Berk, wytresowany do tytanicznych rozmiarów Hotburple ma niebieską barwę ciała z licznymi granatowymi wzorami na skórze. Smok ma obszerną i głęboką paszczę, wyposażoną w krótkie i niezbyt ostre zęby. Małe żółte oczy osadzone są po bokach głowy. Nozdrza są duże. Siedlisko Nie wiadomo, jakie terytoria naturalnie zamieszkują smoki z gatunku Hotburple. Jedyny znany przedstawiciel tego gatunku - Maruda - zamieszkuje wioskę Berk, razem ze swoim właścicielem. Natomiast według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ich jaja można znaleźć w Jaskiniach Kalibana. Dieta Podobnie jak inne smoki, Hotburple'y żywią się praktycznie wszystkim, szczególnie rybami i mięsem. Zjadają również kamienie i rudy metali, które, przetopione w brzuchu, pozwalają na tworzenie lawy, którą potem atakują. Zachowanie i tresura Smoki te niemal całe swoje życie spędzają, śpiąc. Potrafią spać nawet podczas latania lub pożywiania się. Znajdując się na lądzie, są zbyt leniwe, by się poruszać, a jedyne ruchy wykonują głową, niezgranie odpychając się przednimi łapami. Niechętnie biorą udział w walce, która wymaga od każdego wojownika energii i zaangażowania. Jak było w przypadku Marudy, ich rola ogranicza się do ogłuszania przeciwników poprzez potrącenie ogonem-maczugą. Wytresowane osobniki prawdopodobnie są bardzo lojalne, pomocne i darzą szacunkiem oraz zaufaniem swojego właściciela. Nie wiadomo, jak można wytresować Hotburple'a. Jest to jednak możliwe, ponieważ dokonał tego Pyskacz Gbur. Moce i umiejętności Hotburple, zjadając materiały skalne, takie jak kamienie, potrafi wytworzyć lawę oraz strzelać płonącymi kawałkami kamieni. Podobnie jak Gronkiel, Hotburple posiada ogon w kształcie maczugi, którym potrafi zadać poważne obrażenia przeciwnikowi. Wydaje się, że pewne czynności potrafi robić w czasie snu, np. latać. Ogień thumb|potężny ogień Hotburple'aOgień Hotburple'a jest niemal identyczny, co ogień Gronkiela. Wytwarzany jest z połkniętych kamieni topionych w brzuchu dzięki podpaleniu go za pomocą tlenu lub heptanu. Smok potrafi strzelać jedynie kulami ognia, które potrafią być bardzo potężne i gwałtowne. Ze względu na duże rozmiary tułowia, smok potrafi zjeść dużą ilość kamieni i zgromadzić spory zapas lawy. Słabości Prawdopodobnie jak i inne gatunki smoków, Hotburple boi się węgorzy. Prawdopodobnie jest także bardzo wrażliwy na smoczą miętkę, staje się agresywny w styczności ze smoczym korzeniem i choruje po zjedzeniu lub powąchaniu niebieskich oleanderów. Może być również obezwładniany wrzaskiem Krzykozgona. Tak jak inne latające gady, Hotburple może ulec Oszołomostrachowi (lub innemu smoczemu Alfie i być przez niego kontrolowany. Jajo [[Plik:HotburplejajoRoB.png|thumb|88px|jajo w grze Rise of Berk]]Jajo Hotburple'a zostało pokazane w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Ma regularny, owalny kształt. Skorupa ma barwę uzależnioną od barwy skóry smoka mającego się z niego wykluć, najczęściej jest więc brązowa lub zielona. Całą skorupę pokrywają twarde zrogowacenia w kształcie pęcherzy o brązowym kolorze. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Hotburple pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Jedynym znanym i zauważonym przedstawicielem tego gatunku jest Maruda - smok Pyskacza. W większości scen towarzyszy on swojemu właścicielowi, lecz przeważnie śpi. Budzi się tylko wówczas, gdy słyszy wrzask Pyskacza, wydającego jakieś komendy, lub gdy mężczyzna zirytuje go swoim zachowaniem. Maruda walczy w bitwie pod Smoczym Sanktuarium, gdzie jego rola ogranicza się do powalenia łuczników swoim ogonem, a przez część walk Pyskacz biega na własnych nogach, gdyż jego smok prawdopodobnie okazuje się zbyt leniwy. Później Hotburple zostaje zabrany przez Oszołomostracha Drago, a podczas bitwy o Berk, razem z innymi smokami, przechodzi na stronę Szczerbatka i ostrzela wielką bestię ogniem. Maruda wita się ze swoim właścicielem, opadając na niego całym swoim ciałem. W grach ''Rise of Berk '' |opis = The Hotburple can be a hot mess. Literally! A louder, fussier and lazier Boulder Class cousin to the Gronckle. A nap is never too far away. |tłumaczenie = Hotburple może być gorącą udręką. Dosłownie! Bardziej głośny, wybredny i leniwy kuzyn Gronkla z kamiennej klasy. Na drzemkę nigdy nie trzeba czekać.}} ''School of Dragons Smok został dodany. Posiada on własną animacje chodzenia a podczas lotu jego animacja przypomina animacje Gronkla. Można go kupić za 750 gemsów. Wykluwa się 12 godzin. Gdy jest szczęśliwy z jego pyska leci para. Znane smoki *Maruda *Hotburple z Rise of Berk * Hotburple ze SoD * Basket Case Ciekawostki *Podczas gdy Gronkiel lubi jeść każdy rodzaj skał, Hotburple preferuje zjadać rudy metali. *Smok przesypia większość życia. Śpi nawet podczas lotu lub zjadania posiłku. Zobacz też en:Hotburple es::Hotburple ru:Гориолет Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons